


Blood Stained Feathers

by archiveinthecosmos



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Wheesa - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveinthecosmos/pseuds/archiveinthecosmos
Summary: Even in times of hardship and hostile circumstances the angel Yongsun is happy with her vampire, Lady Moon. The cold woman cares so much about her although she feels that she doesn’t deserve to be pampered this much by the vampire. This silver haired beauty’s touches and gestures made the angel’s cheeks feel warm, she wanted to push the woman away however she was content with the contact. Will her happiness and bliss last through these moments of struggle or will it shatter like glass?





	1. Prologue; Crimson Lily

Prologue; Crimson Lily

1920s; London.

The fog rolled in from the Thames in the Big Smoke of London Town, five centuries after as what the humans named the Great war. Though we call it the War of Blood. The city was in the midst of rebuilding, and nestled deep within the West End, overlooking the Lyceum Theatre, the club known as the Crimson Lily stood firmly. A quaint little place down by wellington street, hidden from mortal eyes, hiding in plain sight. 

A shadowy figure runs down the strand, clutching a wounded side with their bleeding arm, tears running down their face, the pale skin was out of place in the smoggy city. Quickly they knocked at the giant hardwood door, which caused the doorman on the other side to growl as he opened the way for the frightened girl. The club was silent, not many occupants in sight minus the barman and band. Outside on the other hand, the hunters of the wounded prey disappeared into the darkness. Giving up the chase for now, but they will soon return to pick off what’s left.

“Excuse me” the stranger asked the gentleman at the bar, without a word he began to pick vials from the shelf.

“Angel, 300 years young. Running from the claws.” the barman spoke without looking. “Messed with the wrong crowd, missy” he chuckled as he placed the freshly mixed drink atop the counter, “It’ll close those wounds.” he said before resuming his duties.

“You aren't going to question me on how I found this place?” the girl asked.

“An angel on earth, a new comer by the scent. Not familiar with the territory are you?” spoke the man while cleaning a glass. 

“You can smell me? Aren’t you a vampire?” he chuckled as the angel approached the bar and slowly sat down. Her wounds having her blood dripping onto the floor. 

“Got a name?” the man asked while grabbing some food from behind the counter.

“Gabrielle” she replied eyeing the drink suspiciously before sipping on it. “That name has got to go if you’re hoping to be staying around, an angelic name paints you as a target.” he frowned. 

“The name’s Hunter.” he cracked a sad smile, “We in need of a new waitress, the last one just quit” he said before turning to face the angel again. “You interested?” Without hesitation the angel nodded.  
_________________________________________________________________

Later that night, it began to get rowdy and busy, just another typical Saturday night. There were angels who worked there serving the vampiric patrons of the club, as the band was up on stage playing some jazzy music. The new girl walked back over to the bar to bring another round of drinks to a table.

“Table five wants two Bloody Crimsons and a vodka martini” she smiled at Hunter who nodded.

“Coming right up” he said pouring the drinks as some young lads, who were eager to get a drink of the purest blood there was, Angel Blood, came into the club. As Gabrielle was about to leave the bar, a wolf whistle came her way to which Hunter had to hold back a scowl. They walked over to the bar and sat down, demanding the most expensive concoction. A minute passes as the lead of the bunch scoffed, “Hey, waddaya know, a mutt works here? What kind of charity is this?” he said while glaring at the barman. Ignoring the comment Hunter smiled, “So lads, Welcome to the Crimson Lily, what’s your poison?” he said turning his back and grabbing some vials and bottles off the shelf. An annoyed growl sounded behind Hunter as the lead man yelled “Did you not hear us the first time you stikin’ mutt, we want the strongest drink you got!!”

Hunter silently whipped up the drinks and set them on the wooden bartop “That’ll be enough to stop you from preying on the humans, some virgin blood cosmopolitans for you and your companions” he said fixing a devilish smile on his face. “I’ll set a tab for your drinks” he chuckled walking away as they drunk it. 

All was fine till one of the men in that bunch walked over to one of the angels and started feeling them up, “One little bite, just one” he said lecherously. She pushed him off and ran over to the club bouncer, Gregor. You see, Gregor was a large man, built like a brick shithouse who could easily snap a steel beam in half with ease. He put the girl behind him and told Hunter, “I think it's about time, the rules of the club are taught.” he guffawed as the touchy man went back over to the bar.

“Right, you four need to learn the rules” he said pouring drinks for another waitress to serve and leaning back after, “three rules, three very simple rules” he watched as they finished their drinks. Retrieving the knife from the cutting board he stabbed their sleeves with extreme speed. 

“Rule 1; You don’t touch any of the girls who work here, they are not yours and will not be yours” he said turning to one of them who licked their lips. Hunter coughed, getting their attention back on him once more.

“Rule 2; Lavi’s property means no drama here, you pick a fight here and you’re dead and gone” he pointed out as one of them spawned fire in their hands. Gregor and another bouncer, Seb placed their hands on his shoulders warning them of any consequences “and number three, always tip the bartender, even on free drinks”

“And why should we” the lead said to Hunter, rage in his eyes as he was not happy about having to listen to the werewolf.

“Because I could have spiked your drinks with Angel Tears” he said as they grew paler, “so my advice is to follow the rules next time… if you live.” he finished by removing the knives as they swiftly made their way out of the club. The men ran out as he closed the bar for a moment.  
_________________________________________________________________

At the moment it was all quiet until a platinum haired vampire strolled out the darkness and sat down at the bar.

Hunter noticed that the woman was not in a good mood and decided to go with a simple greeting. “Good evening Lady Moon. What trouble have you brought in this evening?” he asked her to which an annoyed look was returned, “Forget I even asked.” he said while pouring her a drink and returned to teaching Gabrielle about the cocktail menu.

Minutes passed before Moon drank her liquor and slammed the glass onto the wooden surface. “It's been a shit day,” Moon spoke up, “stupid incompetent vampires making messes that I have to clean up” she growled “seriously how hard is it to make sure that all witnesses are killed.” she said before letting out a sigh and turning to the stage hoping for something.

“I’ll break out the heavy stuff” Hunter chuckled finding a cask of an old wine, “Wine taken from the Italians in the war. Got it from a soldier for saving his life, nice viticulturist” he said pouring her a glass of crimson, redder than any blood the vampire had ever drank. “So who did you knock off this time, I’ll get the fee prepared” he said pulling out a little black book and pen. “I was the good for nothing, Buron family. That's 120g yes?” he smiled to her trying to get a smile back and nothing, before giving her a nod and walking into a room to get the fees.

Right after Hunter closed the door behind him, the lights went dim, and a gorgeous brunette stood on the stage. Everyone knew her as the bar’s singer, Solar. Her pure white wings hugging her back as she brushed her hair out of her topaz eyes, “Hit it boys” she said with her sweet raspy voice to the band as they began to play a slow jazzy tune. “I’m ready for some action~” she begun as the crowd was entranced by her voice, Moon just stared at her captivating eyes and stunning figure, gaze never leaving the beautiful angel. They may know her as Solar, but the platinum haired vampire knew her as so much more.  
_________________________________________________________________

 

As the performance drew to a close, the crowd applauded as the waitresses went about taking extra tips for Solar. Moon smiled at the woman with the topaz eyes as she came down the steps of the stage. The beauty made her way towards the bar with a shy smile in place.

“You did good, Yongsun-ah” Moonbyul whispered to the brunette as she had the angel settled down in a seat next to her and called for Hunter to prepare her a drink. The vampire immediately getting cosy up to the singer, making sure her angel was protected and treated like royalty. “Yah~ Don’t call me that” Yongsun replied blushing a little and avoiding her gaze. “Oh? Yongsun-ah, Yongsun~” Moon replied as a friendly tease. Once Hunter returned to them, Yongsun gave Hunter a friendly smile as he gave her a manhattan which Moonbyul had asked for her.

Soon, more vampires came up to the bar ordering drinks and paying bills. Moon putting her arm around Yongsun’s waist making sure that these newcomers stayed a good distance away from them. Moments passed and Moonbyul would make sure that anything Yong was given was of top quality. Yongsun is happy that Moonbyul cared so much about her but she feels that she doesn’t deserve to be pampered this much by the vampire. The silver haired beauty’s touches and gestures made the angel’s cheeks feel warm, she wanted to push the woman away though she was content with the contact.

As Yong was staring at Moon talking to Hunter about recent events, another vampire got a little too close to them. “Oi luv, you have such a pretty face and voice, tell me do you squeal when you get bitten?” he asked while inching closer before grabbing the singer’s wrist to pull her away with him. When within mere seconds, the male found his head slammed onto the bar hard causing the wood to split. A silver moon crested Desert Eagle placed onto the back of his head. The patrons stepping back while a few reached for their own sidearms, “Moon… he didn't mean it, he's drunk so let him walk” Hunter pleaded as he carefully reached for his Russian 1895 rifle under the bar. Moonbyul was protective over her angel, no one was allowed to go near her or so much as touch her. Everyone knew that, yet there still was the one idiot who tried it. The last time she drowned one in the Thames because he decided to touch her after the angel got off stage.

“Tch, I’m in a good mood tonight so I’ll let you go with a warning” she said moving the gun point a little sideways before shooting the bar, splintering the wood everywhere, “Touch her again, and this silver round goes into your skull” she snarled as she pushed the man to the floor. Immediately Gregor and Seb took the man out back and began to beat him, he forgot Rule 1.

As soon as Moonbyul calmed down, she retrieved Yong’s luxurious rosey pink coat from the back room, “Come on, we better get home. I'm getting hungry.” the vampire said while helping the angel put on her fur coat before wearing her own black coat. As the pair left, Gabrielle then spoke to Hunter, “So they?”

“Yea, they’re partners. Solar belongs to Lady Moon, no one should mess with her angel.” Hunter replied before he yelled to the patrons left in the club, “Last call!!”. After making sure the last batch of drinks were made and served he turned to a seated Gabrielle and said, “There are a few key players in the club, Lady Moon and Solar are a pair. Then we have Hwasa who’s also a singer here and Wheein, she’s the head waitress and currently on holiday. There’s also Yun Jin, she hasn't been here in a long time, plus the boss.” he finished.

Hunter was cleaning some of the washed glasses, as woman donning a silky chinese dress along with a fur scarf around her neck came walking down the stairs as the patrons started to leave.

“Kaldr, I see my mahogany bar’s been damaged, and that a new girl has joined the staff, her name?” Lavi asked sipping on the drink in her hand.

“Gabrielle...I-i mean, Monica” the new girl tried to smiled. Lavi was certainly not impressed by that display. “Hmm, just make sure you do your job. And never sleep with anyone.” she spoke before returning back upstairs. Leaving Monica with a flushed and embarrassed face.

_________________________________________________________________

The night had died down, the staff were given their wages before leaving for their own homes. Hunter asking the bouncers to walk the girls home safely, making sure nothing happens to them. As he sat there mending the bar, Monica quietly told him, “I haven't got anywhere to go,” she said anxiously while sitting with him at the bar. 

“There is a spare apartment next door to mine, the previous waitress’s place, I think the paperwork could be sorted out” he replied as the counter was varnished. “I’ll just finish closing up” he stated reaching for his old service pistol and holstering it, “just allow me to sign off with the boss, then I’ll walk you out.” he smiled as he headed upstairs. “Ma’am, I’ll be taking my leave, the takings are locked in the safe.”

“Hmm? Don’t pretend that I’m not aware of your motives, mutt” she snarled as she poured herself another drink. “There’s a bad wind, and soon a storm will be brewing and I would hope you choose the right side this time.” Lavi spoke before continuing whatever she was writing before Hunter interrupted.

“Y-yes ma’am, of course” he said leaving his mistress to her night, heading back downstairs he offered his arm to the new girl, “shall we?”

_________________________________________________________________

Across town in a penthouse overlooking the river, the moonlight shines through the gaps between the blinds, illuminating the two figures among the sheets. Moonbyul hovering above Yongsun, her silky platinum hair cascading down the side of her face as she watched the angel with such a tender yet intense gaze. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight as she whispered, “My sun” carefully her lips began pressing against the angels own and slowly made her way lower. “Moonbyul-ah” she gasped as the vampire licked and suckled her neck, leaving marks all over her nape. But those won’t be the only markings of their night, Moonbyul’s fangs resting on her tender skin, a shiver went up the angels spine as the vampire’s bared fangs pierced her skin. 

Yongsun couldn’t help but curl her toes and grip the sheets as the feeling of ecstasy washed over her entire being. Her precious blood was being consumed by the vampire ever so slowly. Soon after she felt faint and collapsed into the other's arms, allowing the vampire to embrace her as she felt a warm tongue lapping up the remains of blood from the bite. “Sorry Yongsun-ah” she said before laying the angel down on her bed, kissing her forehead before she tucked her in. The peaceful face Yongsun has when they are alone always makes Moonbyul feel at ease, just watching the rise and fall of the angel’s chest as she slept made her feel at content. 

The starry night sky protecting her angel, and the bright moon keeping the darkness away.

 

_________________________________________________________________

Notes:  
Heyo everyone, this is my first moonsun story and I hope it’s not too bad so far.  
This is just the prologue of the world that it’s set in. There will be more moonsun in the later chapters, I promise :) <3  
If this story has got you interested then please look forward to more chapters in the future, I will do my best to provide good content.  
An actually decent plot, good fluffy love, sinful smut and cheesy romance ;) Bear with me please, I might not update quickly due to my schedule but I’ll do my best to~  
Tell me what you think about this, till next time, Buh Bai.


	2. Chapter 01 : Moonlit Sonata

Chapter One; Moonlit Sonata

Two months had passed since the new waitress witnessed the on goings at the Crimson Lily. Somewhere across the bustling town, in the borough of Whitechapel, a sigh of frustration escaped from the lips of a certain vampire whilst carrying out her job.

Lady Moon was a cleaner hired by the Autumn’s Family, hence why she was doing her part to rid the world of buffoons. Perching atop the roofs silently searching for her prey, silver strands flowing effortlessly along the late-dusk wind; a pair of sharp lilac eyes pierced downwards onto the streets below.

She was dressed in a black satin suit, unfortunately stained with a splotch of fresh blood from her latest victim while clad in her white dress shirt; tucked neatly with a proper knotted tie to complete her classy appearance.

After a few extra moments of unsettling silence, Lady Moon finally spotted the miserable creature racing down a secluded alleyway. Inherited with exceptional hunting abilities, she instinctively dove down from the rooftop and with a graceful landing, she locked her sights to the back of the hideous abomination before her and started to give chase.

Going after the fleeing vampire soaked in their own crimson blood, jittering like a rabid werewolf whilst scurrying away with a silver bullet buried into the scorching flesh of their leg. Her target; a businessman who overstepped the boundaries of his position as an executive in the Vampire Society to evade the penalties of the various crimes he committed.

It didn’t fall into deaf ears though as Mistress Lavi decided his debt needed paying and he surely did owe plenty.

As what was once a human-shaped being of the wretched Vampire that was her designated target -backed against the wall of a dead end in the alleyway-- whimpered in fear as time was running out before facing his inevitable fate. Lady Moon stood there watching with disgust.

“Lord Alamein,” Moon spoke to the shivering man; her tone carried an authoritative and commanding voice, which even one who hadn't fed in days listened, “you thought that your position held you above the law, but you brought the existence of Vampires to the mortals, and that...that was a bad idea”

She finished whilst slowly cocking her signature silver Desert Eagle .50 AE pistol. Extending her shooting arm outward and steadily taking aim at the man, her eyes glowed in a deep purple -cold gaze staring daggers into the fearful soul. “Any last words?”

The wretched roared its ear piercing screech, as though it was their final war cry before plunging into the darkness of the great abyss. The sound alerted other wretched vampires to its position; Moon calmly cracked a smile as she swiftly shot the creature in front of her with a silver round.

The blessed silver bullet forged with angel feathers caused the creature to writhe in pain as its body disintegrated into nothing. She took a moment to check the remains of her ammunition by quickly releasing and reloading her current ammunition clip from the gun chamber before turning around to face the audience that have gathered.

The Vampire turned to face the onlookers surrounding her. Fifteen Wretched, she noted-- more than usual, but the creatures were no threat to her.

Drawing out some trench knuckle knives from the inner pockets in her suit and adorning them with icy spikes using her frost breath, the ornate Damascus steel blades extended with the frozen embrace of death.

The wretched then rushed at her; they could smell the blood stained onto her clothing, the lingering scent of a deceased wretched.

With a smirk, Moonbyul effortlessly slashed the throat of one lunging at her and punched the other behind her in its ribs -piercing its heart with the icy blades of frost. The bloodlust of a Vampire overcame her as she fought.

She slashed her way through the small group that was hardly a horde. Her moves were that of a skilled acrobat-- gracefully swept and dashed around with her nimble footwork as the last one fell before her.

After taking a quick scan over the area for any unsuspected onlookers, she finally let out a sigh of relief and leaned her back against the alley wall. Although she was strong and powerful, with many nights like this, it certainly drained her energy.

A brief moment of bone cracking and clothing re-adjustments later, she paced herself around the vicinity as she burned the bodies with Holy Water-- the evidence became ashes in the wind.

Within a few meters she emerged from the alleyway and wasted no time in heading over to a phone booth nearby. Since her job was done earlier than expected, she decided to take her precious angel out for a romantic night. They both needed some time away from work and it was the perfect opportunity to let the both spend quality time together.  
________________________________________________________________________

Across town back at the Crimson Lily, Yongsun was happily humming on-stage waiting for her performance later that night. Dazed by some thought in her mind she shifted her gaze towards the bar, where the barman tidying and cleaning the countertop as he directed the waitresses to prepare the tables.

She coughed and cleared her throat before she signaled to the pianist to begin her piece “A street burning of gas lit signs, underneath the streetlamp, the day that you and I met” the lyrics flowing seamlessly along with the melody. While the staff were entranced with the angel’s voice, little did they know they were a retelling of her memories.

After her practice rundown of her set of songs for the night, the head waitress Wheein called.

“Unnie, can I get a little help with something?” she asked sweetly.

“Oh, alright. Hold on for a moment,” the brunette angel replied.

Stepping off the stage, Yongsun went over to help the younger angel with whatever the other needed. The honey blonde smiled at the elder.

“Thanks, unnie.” Wheein replied cheerfully.

“It’s no problem, Wheein” the angel quipped with a friendly smile, “I never had a chance to ask if you enjoyed your holiday?” she added as the petite angel sat down for a moment.

The honey blonde took a sip from her drink before speaking. “Eventful,” she replied, “You’d think that human men would leave me alone, but no they would not.” She chuckled still sipping her cocktail.

“Moonbyul would not have liked that if that was me. If anyone were to even look at me they’d be shot,” Yongsun sighed as the barman passed her a drink, staring at it longingly before stirring her drink with the cherry.

“Do you miss her?” Wheein asked with a cheeky smile, which got Yongsun flustered.

“I do not!” she yelped, “She has been...well, busy and I’m okay with that. Her job is important after all.”

“You miss her~ you miss her~” Wheein teasingly chirped whilst poking the angel in her ticklish spots, causing a cacophony the brunette created with an uncontrollable laughter in her disposal.

“S-stop it, Wheein!” Yongsun cried in between her laughter; the sound was that of a dolphin chattering at the zoo.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the attention of the two angels. “Solar, there’s a call for you. It’s Lady Moon,” the barman said before returning to his work, sending glances towards the new waitress with a smile. Yongsun decided to ignore the man as she walked towards the bar and answered the phone.

“H-hello?” Yongsun asked rather timidly-- rarely the Vampire would call for her over the phone.

“Hey, sunshine,” Moon smiled coolly from her end.

“U-um, am I needed for anything?” the angel replied meekly. Moonbyul chuckled softly though loud enough for the angel to hear.

“I think that maybe it’s time I take you out for dinner,” she said to her angel.

“Ah, alright,” Yongsun smiled happily.

“Where are we going for dinner?” she asked while her voice suddenly went up a pitch from excitement, which caused Wheein to smirk from behind the brunette. The puppy-like angel listened in on the conversation, watching her friend attentively so she wouldn’t get caught.  
   
“Well, I was thinking we should have dinner at the Savoy-- just you and me. I have a friend you might know, who can get us a private booth away from prying eyes,” the vampire spoke smoothly and Yongsun could have sworn she felt the smirk from her significant other.

“I-I’d love that,” she answered shyly, twirling her hair in-between her index finger and thumb as she turned back to see Wheein whistling nonchalantly-- taking an empty glass cup and wiped it in an attempt to act like she was doing her job and not listening in. Yongsun decided it was best to just return her attention to the phone call.

“I’ll be there soon,” the vampire stated to which confused the angel.

“What for if I may know?” the curious angel asked.

“Hwasa’s show. Dress cute, I’ll bring you and Wheein there,” she said hanging up before leaving the phone booth to make her way to the Crimson Lily.

________________________________________________________________________

Wheein sighed, “I don’t think you should go to wherever she’s going to be taking you to. I overheard Gregor saying that there have been more werewolves attacking, plus the demons are starting to appear,” she warned her friend. “I don’t want you to get hurt... or worse,” she whimpered as she hugged her friend tightly.

Yongsun just smiled back as she hugged the younger girl, “Wheein, we’ll be fine. Moonbyul is going with us-- she’ll protect me and you. Don’t forget, no one will mess with her,” the older girl stated confidently while waggling her finger.

“You forgot that night didn’t you?” Wheein replied worriedly.

Yongsun shook her head, “I would never forget that night, it’s... still there whenever I close my eyes at night,” she mumbled before turning to the barmen. “A vial of Holy Water please” she asked as the barman nodded.

Upon receiving the requested drink, Yongsun gingerly took the vial and drunk the silvery water slowly, “Wheein, I know that you’re scared of them and you’re worried Moonbyul is going to treat me badly or drain me dry, but really I do trust her.”

“O-okay,” Wheein relented, “I just...worry about you.” As she sighed and resumed back to her work, Yongsun went to say something, but she struggled to find the words.

The pianist called her back to stage for another run through of her set. She flashed her beloved signature sunny smile and sung away flawlessly; her heavenly voice echoed through the club’s room and with impeccable timing, the door opened as Moonbyul strode in with purpose.

To watch her precious angel sing made her heart feel like it was beating for the first time in years. She quietly assigned herself at one of the many tables, lavender eyes concentrated on the angel-- singing and occasional dancing on the side.

The phone rang again, this time Wheein answered. As soon as she heard the voice of the caller her eyes perked up and quickly called for Lady Moon.

Moon sighed as she got up from her spot and headed towards the phone, “Hello?” she answered.

“Hello~ Moon, haven’t heard from you in a while,” a distinctive husky voice emerged through the receiver.

This caused Lady Moon to smile a little.        

“Hmm, seems that you’re back in town, Hwasa,” she stated as she took a seat at the bar. “How was New York?” the vampire followed up.

“Awkward; the scent of fur was all over it. Luckily they kept away.” A quiet sigh was heard from the other line. “Look, I have a show tonight and I’d really appreciate it if you would come, you could bring them with you,” Hwasa said coldly. “It’s at 7 PM, don’t you dare show up late!” the fierce vampire demanded before hanging up.

“Well I was planning to go anyway-” Moon answered before hearing the call had ended. The platinum-haired vampire shrugged and walked over to the spot near the stage where both angels could hear her. “Yongsun, Wheein, go get ready now. Hwasa has a show tonight and we’ve been invited.”

Yongsun stopped her song to which the pianist stopped as well. Hearing that the show is over the pianist got up and left after muttering, “I’m having a smoke out back.” Wheein paused upon hearing the name of the other vampire. Her body suddenly froze up and she stammered,

“I-I’ll go check on Mistress Lavi-- it’s time to serve her drink!” Wheein mentioned before running up the flight of stairs while Yongsun happily danced on the spot.

________________________________________________________________________

On the higher floor resided the large wooden double doors, carved with intricate floral designs.

Behind those doors, Mistress Lavi sat behind her large mahogany desk smoking with her Chinese long pipe as she had her back to the door. Seemingly something on her mind, the phone call she received just a few minutes ago play backed in her mind.

“I understand that war is inevitable, but my club is not to be touched! I’m no coward keeping my men out of the fight,” the vampire snarled.

“You think you can decide what and whom will be the casualty of war? Everyone will be part of the fight whether they want to or not and you know it,” came the harsh reply.

“I-” her retort was cut off, “I thought you were smarter than this. I thought I picked a fine leader, but I might have been wrong.” That was all she heard before the line went dead silent.

Mistress Lavi was in the state of shock-- countless scenarios rushed into her thoughts while being too preoccupied to notice that the honey blonde angel had walked in to brew her a new pot and refill her tea.  
________________________________________________________________________

Moonbyul returned to the Crimson Lily a few hours later after a change of clothes back at her penthouse. Her outfit now pristine and with a steady smile on her face as she strode in with confidence. Spotting the figures of the two angles by the bar, she approached her beautiful angel and smiled.

“Good evening, Yongsun-ah,” she greeted poking her in the side. Yongsun let out a startled gasp as she went to slap the attacker, halting as she saw who it was.

“Oh...Moonbyul...I’m sorry,” she apologized while being flustered. Moonbyul laughed a little.

“There is no way you could hit me, my dear,” she shook her head and smiled. Taking Yongsun’s hand and moving it away gently, Moonbyul lightly brushing the hair out her beloved angel’s face.

“Your hair got into your beautiful face,” she finished with a wink. Yongsun blushed from hearing her vampire’s cheesy remark and then moved back slightly.

“Shut up, I’m not beautiful!” the flustered angel replied while flailing her arms in attempt to hit the vampire.

“You are!” Wheein then spoke up from beside them, not realizing that Moon was flirting with the angel. She then received a smile from Moonbyul, finally realizing what she had interrupted and froze up from the current situation at hand.

“I’m so sorry, Lady Moon!” Wheein yelped and bowed apologetically, amusing enough for the vampire to laugh.

“Come on, you two. Hwasa awaits,” Moonbyul announced as Yongsun collected her things and strolled alongside the Vampire, having Wheein tailed behind them as a designated third wheeler.

“H-hey...w-wait up!” she yelled as they left her behind, the staff chuckling a little as they watched the three leave; Lavi then barked at them from her balcony, “All of you get back to work!”

The Shaftsbury Theatre was full to the brim with patrons. An usher escorted the three girls to their seats: a private booth overlooking the stage.

The stage itself was adorned with a rustic farmhouse look as the show was an adaptation of a book that was made famous a few years ago in New York. Wheein sat there awkwardly unlike the other two, which were close to each other with Moonbyul offering Yongsun Belgian chocolates.

The lights grew dim as the show began, Hwasa walking out in a bright blue dress-- her outfit akin to Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, which caused Moonbyul to chortle. The other vampire glaring daggers at her friend as the proud Vampire never wore dresses unless she had to. Yongsun waving to the other vampire, Wheein was about to wave back, but she felt something ominous approaching her like a tidal wave; as if there was an enraged animal coming right at her.

Hwasa gave a nod back as the show began, her singing voice echoed throughout the theatrical hall. Wheein almost got herself entranced by the unique soulful-like voice, but whenever she made eye contact with Hwasa she turned her cheek away from her fierce gaze.

As the show came to an end, the door to the booth opened and they were greeted by Hwasa in a suit of royal purple, “My chefs cooked dinner for four, so if you want food, come with me... or not,” she said looking at Wheein; appearing anxious to leave the theatre as soon as possible.

“Wheein, what’s wrong?” the brunette angel asked worriedly.

“...I’m sorry, I have to go.” The honey blonde replied in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize for such an extremely late update, as I had my internet down for two whole weeks and most likely even longer. Though I have managed to upload this chapter without any further delays. I’ll try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> I hope that you’re all still interested in reading this story, I worked really hard on this one. This chapter is just the beginning of the journey ahead, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> Also I would like to thank angiecollective for helping me beta read and edit this chapter. Love ya lots!!   
> Thanks for reading, till next time. Buh Bai :)


	3. Chapter 02: Howling Winds

Chapter 02; Howling Winds

 

The sounds of a large church bell echoed throughout the whole city of London as the clock struck 10p.m., shoes and heels stampeded onto the polished granite floor as the remaining guests were heading back home from the theatre. It became common practice since the war ended; many mortals on the streets swiftly placed themselves in their respective homes while others that were taking part of street gangs and thievery hid in the shadows, leaving major intersections empty during the late night.

Wheein took flight down the steps of the theatre sick to her stomach, cold sweat trickled down her spine as she forcefully used the strength within her slender hands to swing the glass doors open. As she was stumbling around outside with the chilly autumn winds flowing through her petite figure, the feeling of discomfort on her skin rose considerably; her heart rate was pacing twice quicker than normal. Her usual sweet glistening lips were now chapped and quivered out of nervousness and the sickening, gut wrenching feeling she was experiencing within her abdomen.

It made her feel faint.

She didn’t know what it was, but something or someone in the surrounding areas had made her see stars in her mind. Buildings that were once stood still along the rows of city street light fixtures in every other part of the sidewalk were warped and blurred out for a brief moment, causing the angel to feel nauseated to the core.

Within the first few feet she stepped out onto the dingy vacant streets, she heard a pair of footsteps treading steadfast towards her direction as a familiar voice called out to her.

“Wheein-ah! Are you okay?”

She barely heard what Yongsun said as the elder angel called whilst running towards her.

Seeing her angelic companion while experiencing the queasiness pitting within her stomach gave a brief sense of relief, though the feeling of endangerment never left her mind.

“I-I, something’s not right, Unnie,” she cracked, her usual cheerful girlish voice was laced in evident fear. Yongsun gently hushed the frightened angel as she attempted to soothe her by brushing a loose strand of hair aside from her face.

The sweet gesture got Wheein to calm down for a moment before she spoke.

“Unnie, it’s not sa-”

Before the younger could finish, they heard a low territorial growl-- a terrifying, predatory-like sound that would make their targeted prey have chills from their spines.

Wheein squeaked as she physically cowered herself between her favourite unnie and a pair of angelic wings, shielding both of the angels from the incoming terror awaited for them.

As the two angels heard the sound of the encroaching werewolves from the alley way, Yongsun brazenly stood in front of the younger girl-- bracing herself to face the bestial adversaries before her.

“U-Unnie?” squeaked Wheein.

The elder angel placing Wheein behind herself in a protective stance, a mystical heavenly aura slowly started to shroud them as her wings stretched to its full length; feathers shone immaculately underneath the full moonlight.

“If they lunge at us. Run, Wheein-ah,” the brunette spoke quietly. Truth to be told, Yongsun may seem unnerved by the territorial and hostile atmosphere but she felt it, as hairs stood out from the back of her neck with a sudden chill down her spine.

The elder tried her absolute best not to show her fear by maintaining a solid poker face, but it hadn’t gone unnoticed under the younger angel's keen eyes.

“Unnie… I can’t leave you alone,” she whimpered, the repugnant odor of canine and wet fur seeped heavily into the air. Unable to withstand the musty stench, Yongsun firmly held Wheein’s forearm while attempting to get them back inside the theater-- taking extra caution when stepping back towards the glass doors.

Before the two managed to get close to the double doors, the large furry beasts stalked out of the shadows towards them-- baring their intimidating sharp fangs, salivating as they eye their prey. Slowly closing in on the two frail angels, crouching down low waiting for the right moment to pounce. Terrifying growls and snarls where coming from the giant beasts, as they encircled them.

Wheein’s dainty feet started to shake and her body trembled; her breath hitched in a sudden gasp as one of her flat heels got caught in-between the cracks of the eroded pavement. Before she fell onto the bricked sidewalk, she reached out her hand and grabbed Yongsun’s wrist in an attempt to steady herself.

However it only ended up pulling the older girl down with her in a loud thud. They stumbled backwards as Wheein tripped on her own two feet landing on her open palms and round bottom; with the elder angel collapsing atop of her.  

 “Wheein, wha- are you alright?” Yongsun asked with panic in her voice as she landed atop her dear friend in a tangle of limbs.

Upon witnessing the two delicate angels sprawled from their unexpected fall, several pair of eyes glowed in blood crimson red, burning deep with insatiable hunger. The wolves rapidly lunged forward from the strength in their powerful hind legs-- sharp sturdy claws fully unsheathed for an opening attack.

Leaving no time for the elder angel to defend them both from the preemptive strike and Wheein sat there defenseless with sheer terror stricken all over her face. Yongsun let out a deafening scream from the top of her lungs as they got closer, hoping that their vampiric counterparts caught the screech and come to save them.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Within the building atop the flight of stairs, the scream resonated in the ears of the Vampires walking down the steps. Moonbyul immediately dashed downwards through the theatre’s main doors in haste hoping to get to her angel in time, while Hwasa-- being the sophisticated one, strutted briskly down the stairs as she brandished her sleek black Beretta from the left inside pocket within her velvet suit to her hand.

As the Silver Vampire went through the exit door, she quickly spotted the lead wolf in the pack of five that was about to lay their filthy claws on Yongsun-- whom was protecting Wheein that appeared to be wincing in pain.

The last thing the Silver Vampire wanted to happen was to see her dear angel getting hurt, let alone getting scratched up by some mutt she deems unworthy to touch her.

Without any second thoughts in mind, she leaped over the small group of lowly ranked werewolves by vaulting over their grizzly bodies-- throwing in punches to the unsuspecting wolves on their snouts with her rock iron fist.

Placing herself in front the two angels in an instant and preventing the alpha wolf from attacking by performing a roundhouse kick to the side of their face which sent them flying and smacking onto the stone pavement.

With clenched jaws and a few strides forward, Moonbyul slightly knelt to grab and pin the alpha against a nearby wall with her own strength-- holding its throat with an icy death glare underneath her custom-tailored gentleman hat.

“Back...off,” she snarled throwing it back out on the streets harshly without breaking a sweat-- it snarled back as she drew her desert eagle, cocking it and aiming at the head.

“Run away, mutt,” she said with a cold threatening tone, it responded with a growl, “soon vampire...soon.”

The werewolf and its pack returned to the shadows and fled into the night. As Hwasa just walked out of the theater catching up towards the rest of the group, she immediately took notice of Wheein wincing in pain while holding her hand up-- blistered and scratched up on the open palm as a result of the angel’s klutzy fall earlier.

Alarmed, the lioness went over to where which the elder angel was tending her angelic cub’s wound.

“Is she alright, please... tell me she’s fine!” she barked at Yongsun with a fierce yet concerned expression on her face while Wheein groaned in the midst of her breaking out of her reverie.

Hwasa quickly composing herself as Wheein came to while Moonbyul took the opportunity to pull Yongsun aside from the younger duo to get both of their partners a time for privacy-- a time to take a breath of relief by seeing their respective angelic partners safe from their untimely end.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that night, at Hwasa’s secluded penthouse overlooking Canary Wharf, the vampire’s staff prepared a five course meal for them all. The three angels in Lady Hwasa’s employ: the chef was hard at work, the maid cleaning, and her butler setting the table-- tip topped with immaculate silverware, table presentation, and center-piece; all the favourite designs the mistress would like in her home.

Anything less than perfection, the lioness will do anything to it make her point come across.

As they heard the latch of the key open from Hwasa’s front door, they went out to the doorway and stood in uniformity before their mistress and guests.

 “Good evening, Lady Hwasa,” they greeted in unison, curtseying and bowing respectively. Hwasa didn’t smile at her staff, but gave them a curt nod and greeting as the butler proceeded to take her coat.

“Good evening, ma’am,” the black haired angel smiled, his monocle glinted underneath the chandelier’s light as he placed her coat on the stand as her maid presented her on a tray a cocktail of purest red.

“Thank you, Glenis,” Hwasa replied sipping the drink and walking with the others to her dining table-- an ebony black adorned with candelabras dating back to the renaissance.

Around the penthouse held various decor that were well-preserved from erosion over the course of millennia. The scenery welcomed incoming guests with sets of decor and china neatly mounted on to various glass cabinets to handcrafted elaborate furniture sets and decorations-- finished off with a polished white marble flooring completely spotless from unwanted dirt and dust. With various potted plants providing a splash of colour and life surrounding the ivory white walls in the threshold.

The dining room was no exception as the silverware was placed neatly on the dining table-- ornate and gilded underneath the crystal chandelier lights.

As the Moonbyul helped Yongsun settle down in one of the many plush dining seats, Lady Hwasa was trying to get a fidgeting Wheein into the one next to her own.

The servants began to place plates and glasses as the meal was served. Hwasa at the head of the table, overlooking her company with a dominating look while Wheein to her right avoided the gaze of the Vampire. Although she was claimed by her, she was still afraid to get on the bad side of the Bestial Vampire.

Moonbyul sat to Hwasa’s left, she kept her gaze fixed upon her sunshine, smiling ever sweetly whenever Yongsun caught her gaze and seeing her cheeks flushed upon the attention she received.

The maid and butler carefully approached the quartet with the meal, serving an appetizer: French onion soup. The four began to eat, no words had been exchanged with the exception of the noise of silverware clanking against the plates and bowls to fill the silence.

Moonbyul then decided to speak up.

“I never thought I’d see you of all people in a dress, Hwasaja,” she chuckled. Hwasa scoffed in response to her remark while Wheein played with her own hair, smiling and whispered to herself,

“She looked nice.”

Hwasa glanced over towards her angelic partner upon hearing that due to her heighten hearing senses to witness the clumsiness Wheein displayed using the spoon with her injured hand-- creating a mess with soup splattered over her side of the table.

“Wheein, you’re going to get food all over yourself,” she chided to the angel beside her, getting up from her chair to stand. She walked over to wipe the stained chin Wheein had gotten into the soup. Moonbyul and Yongsun smiled at the interaction-- witnessing the petite angel slowly getting comfortable around the lioness while the staff ignoring it as they carried on waiting for their orders.

It took a little while before Hwasa finally finished cleaning her puppy and returned to her spot to continue her meal.

“So...Yongsun, how are you enjoying your singing?” Hwasa asked as she took a spoonful of her soup.

“It’s enjoyable. Once again, thank you so much for writing my name as your replacement,” Yongsun harped as the butler presented some glasses of refreshments.

“Thank you, Walter,” Hwasa smiled as the butler placed each cup next to their designated dining guests, “feel free to relax. I will call you when we are ready for our next meal.”

“Of course, Ma’am,” the butler replied returning to the kitchen, with the maid giving the chef a sign of a job well done.

The four girls carried on eating, Moon spoke up, “Hey, Hwasa, when’s your next time off?”

“Hmm… that depends on when the next show begins, but I should have time off during the summer. Why?” she asked concerned, it was unlike the Silver Vampire to initiate in making plans for them both.

“The boss wants me to do a job up in the Lake District, it’d be nice for a holiday,” Moonbyul nodded affirmatively.

Hwasa smiled and nodded back. “I think I’d enjoy that,” she said in response as they all finished the soup appetizer. Hwasa rang the small bell to alert her staff to clear the table.

“Jean-Baptise,” Hwasa called to the chef.

“U-Uh, Oui Madame?” the chef said upon being summoned, his voice quivered slightly.

“Your soup is fantastic, as per usual,” she smiled back her cold exterior showing a little openness.

Her families’ chef beamed happily upon seeing a rare moment from the lioness.

“Merci, Madame. Next up we have a delicious coq-au-vin, a beef wellington, or white wine salmon for the main course,” he mentioned, his accent soft spoken.

“I would like the beef, please,” Hwasa smiled, along with Yongsun ordering the chicken, Wheein the beef and Moon the fish.

As the chef left to prepare the meal, Hwasa got up from her seat-- excusing herself to go out onto the balcony with Moonbyul following her to check on her oldest friend.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Yongsun sighed. Now that there was a break in-between the dinner course she can finally relax for a bit. It wasn’t the same for Wheein as she noticed her friend sat rather stiff in her seat, her uninjured hand balled up tightly in a fist gripping onto the hem of her dress.

“You really don’t like it here, do you?” the elder angel asked with a slight frown on her face, concerned for the younger angel’s well-being.

“I’m okay, Unnie. I’m just feeling off,” she smiled in an attempt to reassure her friend.

The elder angel took a moment to pause and think.

“It was the werewolves, wasn’t it?” Yong wondered. Wheein nodded while her voice slightly cracked out of fright,

“They attacked so brazenly, and it worries me... What if they will attack again?”

“They won’t, Moonbyul and Hwasa will protect us,” came a confident reply.

”I hope so…” Wheein sighed, “You put too much faith in them. What if they let us down?” she questioned Yongsun, which she struggled to respond as the others came back in.

The main course was finally being served as the rest of the group sat down, Hwasa took an opportunity to speak up.

“So...Wheein,” the lioness started.

A small ‘eep’ came from Wheein’s response, “y-yes Lady Hwasa, Ma’am?”

Hwasa kissed her teeth silently. She had to think over her words carefully as to not startle the angel any further.

“There is an opening for a fair that’s coming in a few days, and Moon over there suggested I take you there for a night out,” she breathed and then asked, “Would you like to go?”

“U-uh, y-yea sure,” she quickly nodded while Yongsun gave her friend a thumbs up and Moonbyul watched with her confident smug.

“Good,” Hwasa sighed inwardly in relief, “so...I’ll have Walter pick you up from the apartment and he’ll bring you here...if you are alright with that.”

That was the first in a long while, the intimidating Bestial Vampire was now as shy as a kitten in front of the petite angel.

It was a rare moment for Wheein to witness Hwasa’s current behavior towards her. Perhaps it was the vampire’s consideration for the angel’s fear of vampires from the last incident that got her to accept her invitation. However it could also be that her fears weren’t as bad as it was initially, or that Hwasa wasn’t the person Wheein first thought she was aside from her terrifying reputation.

Perhaps a night out with Hwasa after so many decades wouldn’t be as bad after all.

Across the table from Wheein, her elder angelic friend was smiling happily at the two whilst Moonbyul was trying the get the attention of her angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone~  
> Here's the chapter after another long wait, hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 03: Lullaby of The Moon

Chapter 03; Lullaby of The Moon

The weekend has finally arrived after an eventful week, Yongsun and Wheein were just finishing up for the night as the club was filled with a quiet calming ambiance, all in courtesy with the fete going on by the Thames. It was a time of neutrality between the two races-- a pause from their ongoing feudal war to enjoy the festivities as old tradition followed from generation to generation.

Still though, they couldn’t help themselves to maintain their guard at all times given with the endless rivalry between two factions. 

“She’s taking you to the Savoy?” One of the waitresses asked Yongsun. 

The brunette smiled contently as she gave her fellow angelic coworker a nod before taking a seat by the bar.

“I’m jealous,” the angel chuckled, “my vampire wouldn’t allow me to or take me out anywhere. Keeps me as what he refers, a blood bank,” she spoke with a hint of a wry smile whilst serving Yongsun a glass of cold ice water. 

As the waitress walked her way over to the back of the bar, Yongsun turned her head over to Wheein, who was already seated next to her with her head down slightly out of nervousness. She can barely make out the words as her petite companion spoke timidly, “Hwasa’s taking me to the fete, and I hope I don’t embarrass her again.”

“Embarrass her?” Yongsun asked Wheein with a tilt of her head as the head waitress sighed.

“Every time we go out, I end up embarrassing her. It’s either I trip up and spill something over myself or I make a faux pas,” Wheein groaned as the elder angel laughed lightheartedly at the younger angel’s choice of words.

 “You worry too much, Wheein-ah. I’ve never seen her mad at you for these things, I bet she thinks it’s adorable and endearing,” she patted and rubbed her best friend’s shoulder as Wheein’s usual happy demeanor faded.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Across town at the modest luxurious penthouse, a familiar lioness was pacing the room for the past fifteen minutes-- anxious to shake off her nerves as she constantly stiffed her shoulder and back while gripping her hands into a fist every other second. 

She wasn’t the only one that was alone in her home as the silver-haired vampire appeared to be amused from witnessing her behavior-- far from the usual scowl plastered on her face, all in while her back was leaning against the wall with an apple effortlessly getting sliced by one of her knives. 

“Hey, Hyejin. Don’t worry so much,” Moonbyul started while taking a bite of her sliced apple, “all you have to do is smile and try not to be a stone cold bitch.” 

Hwasa immediately turned her head and glared at her silver-haired friend as she chuckled upon the reaction.

“I get nervous around her,” she sighed as her face softened, “she’s all puppy-like around me and I find it ridiculously cute. Then I get all weird and may come off as…”

“An asshole?” Moonbyul asked in an attempt to finish her sentence.

“...A distant person,” Hwasa corrected as she sipped some of her cocktail, gazing across the river in the direction to where the Crimson Lily was situated, “we have what, half an hour before we pick them up right?”

“Yes, why?” Moon asked, concerned that her companion may change her mind.

It didn’t take long for the lioness to finish her remaining drink as she set down the now empty glass cocktail glass.

“I may need a stronger drink before that.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

  

As the bar staff roster switched for the evening, Wheein and Yongsun were escorted back to their shared apartment by the bouncers. Upon the arrival, the two angels wasted no time to prepare themselves for their dates as soon as they quickly thanked their escorts before heading upstairs into their living space. 

“Wheein-ah, stop fidgeting before I tie you to the chair!” Yongsun noted with a strict tone as she found herself helping Wheein with her makeup. 

 “I am being still, your fingers are just rather ticklish!” Wheein squealed as the older angel finished applying the makeup.

As the younger angel got up and switched seats with her elder friend, she picked up a hairbrush and started to comb Yongsun’s luscious hair in the bedroom.

“Do you think she’ll let me get dessert?” Yongsun pondered while puffing her cheeks.

“Unnie please, you’re sweet enough as it is so I doubt she will,” Wheein giggled as she finished styling her hair, Yongsun’s usual voluminous waves were straightened and combed to a side. 

“So beautiful,” the elder quipped as she smiled at Wheein as an appreciation for her efforts. 

As Yongsun was admiring her reflection in front of a large vanity mirror, Wheein was still trying to pick an accessory to match her outfit for the night knowing she was going out with someone she likes, but was still anxious of being around with. The petite angel knew she would need to overcome her fears for feral vampires as her person of interest happened to be Hwasa. Her desires to bond her relationship with the lioness was far greater than her fears, and Wheein was more than willing to set her fears aside for her.

Coming with a final touch-up by selecting a hat to match, she waited together with Yongsun before hearing a knock on the door, signaling that Walter has arrived on their doorsteps. 

“Good evening, Miss Wheein,” the butler greeted as he placed his hand on to his abdomen and bowed, “Lady Hwasa has asked for your company to the fete this evening,” he informed the angel with an eased smile to reassure her of her safety.

“Do not worry, you will be safe with me until we get there,” Walter finished. 

Wheein sighed in relief, knowing there won’t be any unwanted surprises after what happened for the past week. 

“Okay,” she nodded, “Unnie, I’m leaving now,” she turned around to find Yongsun smiling warmly at her.

“Alright, Wheein-ah. Have fun!” Yongsun waved.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Just a few minutes after Walter and Wheein left the building, Moonbyul approached the apartment in an impeccable timing: dressed handsomely in her suit and fedora. Her face was masked by the shade of her hat, as only her bright lilac eyes pierced through the pitch black veil. To those not of a supernatural disposition would see a male figure escorting their lady friend out for an evening date but to everyone else, Moonbyul was taking her beloved Yongsun out for a luxurious private dinner.

The familiar rapping on the door with her signature knock had notified the angel of her vampire’s arrival.

“Yongsun-ah,” the silver vampire called as Yongsun opened the door. The vampire flashing a cheeky yet charming smile at the angel causing Yongsun to blush.

“Let’s go,” Yongsun told the vampire as she turned her head away to hide her rosy-like cheeks.

Moonbyul couldn’t help but chuckled on her angel’s adorable antics.

“Shall we?” Moon said offering her arm for Yongsun to take, which the angel gladly done so.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Across town at the Savoy Hotel, both women entered the reception hall as the restaurant’s atmosphere was ambient-- classic in its interior design with mood lighting and furniture decor while the place was filled with quite an amount of diners. Some were couples enjoying themselves out for romantic candlelit meals, families at the larger tables having to spend quality time together with their loved ones, and even there was the lone elderly man having a quiet dinner with a picture of his darling late-wife in front of him. 

Within a few moments, the host escorted Yongsun and Moonbyul to a private booth away from the other diners. It has been quite a while since they last gone on a romantic date like this: Yongsun’s career as a singer at Crimson Lily had taken off successfully and Moon was away on jobs more often than she would like. They didn’t know what to talk about as they just sat there admiring each other with sweet smiles on their faces. It was perhaps the best idea to have them dine away from the rest of the patrons, otherwise they would get interrupted by a noticeable gagging from some of the onlookers around them.

“So, anything interesting happened while you were working?” Yongsun asked the vampire across her as the drinks were served.  

“Nothing too odd, just the usual cleaning up,” Moonbyul replied as she shooed the waiter away and poured their drinks.

“The usual, huh. Is killing renegades and wretched the norm for you, Moon?” a voice spoke rather coldly coming from beside them. 

“You and my apprentice are the reason why I started drinking,” they turned their heads towards the voice. It was a woman whom appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties, dressed up in a rather curvaceous silky velvet dress. Her fierce yet ladylike appearance never failed to show upon the regular patrons or anyone that came across her way in the restaurant. 

Recognizing who it was caused Moonbyul to laugh.

“Good evening to you too, Esna,” the silver haired vampire greeted her former instructor.

“Bonsoir, Moon,” Esna returned her greeting and took notice of the angel beside her apprentice, “you must be Yongsun. Moon has told me all about you. Speaking so highly of an angel is indeed rare, she even says that you are fantastique,” Esna smirked as she saw Yongsun’s blush from the compliment.

“We must catch up soon, chéri, I have to deal with an old friend that decided to visit,” the woman sighed and bid farewell before turning to leave. 

Moonbyul and Yongsun shared a smile as she left. 

“Esna huh, she owns the place I assume. That’s how you got us a private table?” Yongsun asked curiously as Moonbyul gave her a sly wink. 

“It’s not every day she gives me free food,” Moonbyul chuckled as their meal was served by a waitress.

They started their gourmet meal with smiles, Moonbyul complimenting Yongsun on how well the singer was doing at the Crimson Lily and the latter praising the vampire for such a wonderful date. Even though the two rarely spend their time together regularly due to their line of work, they still managed to continue on with the flow of conversation as though they were longtime married couple talking about their daily muses.

 

Though such thought for the vampire was never uncomforting to ponder about.

As dessert came along, Moonbyul took the tip of her ponytail to the top of her lips.

“Yongsun-ah,” she said pretending to have a moustache while getting Yongsun’s attention. The angel glanced at her and upon seeing the vampire’s silly gesture, she tried to hold back her tiny smile. Moonbyul then started speaking in a French accent about the weirdest things she could think of on top of her head, which turned out to be a success causing her to laugh with a series of dolphin like squeals. The vampire just smiled, happy that she was able to make her angel laugh and be comfortable in public.

Well, perhaps a bit too comfortable as they completely forgotten there weren’t the only ones alone in the restaurant as several patrons were staring at the pair in confusion.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

That night as the vampire walked Yongsun home, the pair strolled down the streets along Harrods. Passing by some rows of shops Moonbyul spotted a particular shop. She dragged the angel into the shop and onto the toy section-- for a vampire whose job was to kill she was still a big fan of stuffed animal toys.

Whenever she spots any fuzzy stuffed plush on sight, she would turn into a child. 

“Hey Yongsun-ah, look! They have a new poodle plush, it’d be so perfect for you to cuddle,” Moonbyul said with glee in her eyes.

“Look at its wittle face,” she commented while picking up the plush and putting it in front of the angel’s face. 

Yongsun huffed at the vampire’s antics, “I don’t want it, I have one at home.”

“W-what?” Moonbyul stuttered sounding somewhat unhappy and annoyed. She placed the plush down and turned to face her angel. 

“Who’s trying to steal you from me?” the vampire spoke quietly, her voice laced with jealousy.

“I-it’s nobody important,” the angel answered while looking away, visibly upset from her vampire’s reaction. Moonbyul took note of Yongsun’s expression which changed from annoyed to angry. Whilst she too was upset at her angel, she decided it was best to not talk about it then and took the angel back to her home as it was safer there after all.

Moonbyul remained silent as she walked Yongsun back to her penthouse with a subtle yet slight distance between them. 

As they reached her doorstep she unlocked the door and guided the angel into her home.

“I kept your room clean so you can sleep there tonight, I’m going to have a drink,” Moonbyul said as she shut and locked the main door before walking to her bar.

As the vampire sat on a nearby stool and poured herself a glass of whiskey, her back towards Yongsun as she sat down at the bar. Although Moonbyul wanted to say something about what happened at the shop, she didn't have courage to talk about it.

“Byul, I…” the angel whimpered, “never mind…” Yongsun resigned before going to her own room, gently closing the door behind her. 

After entering her room, she knelt on a soft carpet floor-- opening her suitcase and got her nightgown ready before she entered the bathroom. As Yongsun stepped into the stall and was showering, she decided to hum a song-- her way of calming herself during a stressful time. 

Moonbyul heard the angel as she was passing by the room and sighed, realizing her possessiveness would make Yongsun unhappy sooner or later. She loved the angel with all her heart, however if she controlled all aspects of her sunshine’s life, their relationship wouldn't last long. 

After changing up with a fresh set of clothes herself, Moonbyul walked back to the bar to finish her drink. She thought long and hard about how she was going to talk to Yongsun. An hour of waiting for her angel to finish, Moon stood anxiously outside her door. Assuming her partner needed some moments to get ready, the vampire briefly waited before deciding to knock on the door. 

“Yongsun-ah, can I come in?” sahe asked from the closed door, her voice a little distraught with fear of having upset her angel from earlier. 

“I’m really sorry Yonggie,” she apologized, to which no response has been answered. 

Moonbyul was miffed that Yongsun did not respond to her and decided it was best to enter the room anyways.

“If yo- ... oh” she said to no one in particular as the angel was not present in her room or the shower.

Moonbyul had checked Yongsun’s balcony and the rest of the living area, but the angel was nowhere to be found.

This made the vampire worried.

Before the panic started to settle in, Moonbyul went to check the rest of the rooms in the penthouse and all signs of apprehension evaporated as she sighed in relief. She found her precious angel sleeping peacefully on the lush bed in the master bedroom-- all curled up beneath the silky mint sheets hugging a doll; the resemblance was uncanny to the silver-haired beauty. 

 

Moonbyul silently approached the sleeping angel with a small smile on her face.

“My precious Yongsun-ah,” she cooed while sitting softly on the bed, tucking the brunette’s loose hair behind her ears. 

“You are too adorable for your own good,” she sighed before lying next to the other girl. 

As her lilac eyes slowly closed and sleep was pervading into her mind and body, the vampire took one last look of Yongsun’s sleeping face before snuggling closer to the angel whispering in the nightly breeze;

“I don’t want to lose you, I love you.”

 

 _________________________________________________________________________________

 

Somewhere else on the same night, Walter escorted Wheein through a nearby local park to meet Hwasa at her penthouse. Despite an additional company from the butler, Wheein couldn’t help herself to be a little wary-- especially on what happened during the last encounter with the werewolves.

"Um Walter, is she going to be calm tonight?" she asked him.  The butler looked at the petite angel for a moment before chuckling in response.

"I’m sorry my dear, I do not know,” Walter shook his head, “it is Lady Hwasa after all, and her mood changes like the directions of the wind." 

Well, that was definitely not as reassuring as she had hoped from her partner’s confidant butler. 

As they arrived the destination, Lady Hwasa was drinking another glass of one in many alcoholic drinks she has owned in her personal bar. Her tolerance for alcohol was unimaginable as the woman had never been seen to get drunk or even tipsy-- one of the only few things a lot of human beings and supernatural alike to acquire in their lifetime.

The sound of the door opening had snapped her out of her thoughts and Hwasa quickly tidied herself up and went to greet her angel.

“Good evening, Wheein,” the lioness greeted the angel with a slight quirk of her lips.

"H-hey Lady Hwasa," came the response from the meek angel, leaving the two awkward women stood there.

Seeing as the two were just going to be standing in the doorway, Walter took an opportunity to speak up. 

"Ma'am, the fair?" he reminded the vampire.

"Y-yes of course," Hwasa replied immediately before extending her arm out-- gesturing Wheein to hold her hand. 

"Wheein?" she called as the angel reached out and gently grasped her hand with a meek smile on her face. 

Lady Hwasa had managed to get Wheein to hold her hand and was going to be escorting her to the fair, where she had to be proud of herself as the angel rarely ever held her hand. The pair finally arrived at the fair safely as it was nestled in Hyde Park. Hwasa scanned around the area and smiled as they went to all the different stalls around the outdoor venue. The games ran by hucksters of all kinds: a game of chances such the popular ‘dime pitch’ game involving a coin to toss into a designated empty milk bottles arrayed in all sorts of directions, and a game of skill with the ring toss to land the given rings through a block to win various prizes.

The lioness suspected there would be a possibility of rigging the designated games-- she wanted to ensure her date wasn’t going to waste her hard earned wages on cheaters games. 

 

 _________________________________________________________________________________

 

Both of the women had went on some rides and played some of the hucksters’ games at the stalls, however the date wasn’t going as smoothly as they would have liked. Wheein sighed quietly as her partner was still appearing to be cold and distant, the night served to put a chill on her porcelain skin as well. 

 

The angel wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to and keep herself warm; she was about to sigh again she felt a thick jacket placed over her slender shoulders. She turned to see and noticed Hwasa was looking at her concernedly.  Wheein couldn’t help herself to stare into a pair of dark purple eyes, causing the other to blush. 

"I won't catch a cold, dolt," Hwasa responded as she bit into the croquette she bought for them moments before. 

Memories of the first date with her came into mind, she recalled Wheein buying one for them both to enjoy. Despite her regal appearance, Hwasa had a craving for what mortals referred as "street food" and whenever she went out with her angel, she was always looked forward to these little things. 

"H-hey Wheein, shall we ride the Ferris wheel?" the lioness asked as she had noticed the ride had a shorter queue than the previous rides.  Wheein nodded happily with a sweet smile on her face, "I’d like that."

As the pair stepped onto the ride, Wheein was aware of how rickety the cab was and instinctively held onto Hwasa. Despite her wings getting in the way, she wanted to feel safe with something or rather someone to hold onto. The vampire’s reaction to the sudden development was both happiness and panic-- the action had caught her off guard, she was starting to blush profusely as she physically felt her heartbeat thumping twice as fast as she noted on the angel’s grip while latching on to her.

The lioness’ reaction had Wheein intrigued and relieved as she looked up at her partner with a shy smile, resting her head on her arm.

"Thank you, Hwasa..." she muttered, her words had Hwasa grinning like a fool. They both ended up enjoying the ride and each other’s company.

"Look, you can see the club from here!" Wheein exclaimed while pointing towards the general direction to the place. "Do you miss it?" the angel then asked, feeling slightly confident and comfortable interacting with her vampire.

"Sometimes, although to be honest, being away from Lavi is nice. She seems way too controlling about certain things," Hwasa chuckled as they came back down, signaling the end of their ride.

When the pair finally stepped out of the cab, they never felt as happy and a bit giddy from the closeness now-- all throughout the ten minute Ferris wheel ride. It was a good sign for both of them to take upon the first step of their relationship.

"So… What are we going to do next?” the angel asked, voice filled with glee.

The lioness thought for a brief moment and wasted no time to say the following: "Tell you what, we're going to stop by the recording studio-- I’ll sing something special for you," Hwasa answered, not realizing what she said until Wheein looked at her and blushed.

Hwasa knew she couldn’t go back on her word, and she would be more than glad to sing in front of and for her angel all to herself.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was later on at night as the pair walked briskly down the streets, Wheein clung on to Hwasa’s arm as she claimed she still felt chilly. They arrived at the studio and entered the recording room where Hwasa spent her time during her early career. The building and studio was owned by her late-father, she still comes here every so often to practice.

They entered the booth, Hwasa had instructed Wheein to sit by the mixing deck, leaving the angel patiently sat there waiting just like a puppy.  Hwasa swallowed hard in nervousness as she took her place in front of the mic, silently giving herself a small pep talk before putting the music on and begun singing the song from her play. 

She sung it with heartfelt passion-- something that wasn't shown in her previous theatrical performances; her voice echoed not only in the booth, but in the heart of her angel. The angel’s eyes shone brightly as she watched Hwasa singing-- this time not averting her gaze from the vampire’s own.

This moment between them will forever remain in their hearts; the pair felt blessed and joyful throughout the performance of the song-- a mutual feeling that will only grow stronger over a passage of time.

Once Hwasa finished her last note, she closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe before opening them. The first sight that greeted her were Wheein’s beautiful emerald green eyes-- teary and looking right at her with heartfelt unspoken emotions rumbling into her soul. This made the vampire to turn bright red and quickly turned away to hide her blush. 

“You sound so wonderful,” Wheein praised the lioness after.

“That’s what I think when I hear you speak,” Hwasa blurted out in a reply, causing her to hide her face in her palms.

“T-thank you,” the angel managed before combusting into a blushing and stuttering mess. Hwasa took a moment to collect herself in her mind and it was when she decided to take initiative to take another step into their relationship.

The mood was right, their interactions were coming along well after the Ferris wheel ride, and that private studio performance solidified on what was the lioness about to ask next: “Wheein, let's enjoy our company longer at my place. Would you be okay with that?”

It was when Hwasa's cracked out a genuine happy smile to the angel as she heard a firm answer.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:  
> Hey everyone, this update might have taken the longest compared to the previous chapters but its here now~  
> And a huge thank you to angiecollective for editing this chapter, love you lots.  
> Please do give some feedback on the story in the comments, that would be very much appreciated!   
> Till next time, buh bai o/


	5. Extra Chapter : World

Hey there everyone!

This is just a little break in the story for some explaining, this is a world setting and additional info chapter. 

In this special chapter, I will talk about the types of angels, the types of werewolves, the veil that keeps humans from seeing the supernatural beings and overall facts.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Let’s all start with what happened before the war.

The Werewolves owned entirety of the west but they wanted more territory from the Vampire’s eastern lands. Still the vampires wouldn't let them cross the seas over into the east since that's a breach of their borders. By allowing the wolves into the east that would cause the vampires to lose their territories and occupy smaller spaces for their kind to roam. 

However with countless attempts from the werewolves to enter the eastern lands, the vampires reluctantly agreed to let the wolves into their lands by crossing the Atlantic Ocean. With the agreement to share part of their lands with the wolves, the vampires allowed them access to France, Spain, Africa and London. 

After several months, the wolves’ greed had progressed, it caused them to roam deeper into the east. Their actions made the vampires upset and started to issue warnings for overstepping boundaries of the agreement and their borders. The werewolves, in turn, disregarded the warnings and wanted more lands to rule thus having the insatiable desire to conquer the eastern lands. Later on, they made an attempt of entering the Russian lands, but the vampires there were less than happy to have them there thus kicking them out. 

Soon after the greedy wolves got kicked out of Russia they started to cause problems for the vampires in the Middle East. From small fights and brawls was what started the bloodshed, the wolves attacked the vampires and chaos begun. Both sides trying to claim the lands and reinforcing borders. 

Around the time the fights had gotten worse, the angels made their appearance to put a stop to the fighting and needless bloodshed. However, their own kind was caught in the fight as the wolves hunted them for sports and as an act to show off their dominance and raw power. 

The vampires tried to save the innocent angels and ushered those angels that they could find further into their safe lands, China. These angels then chose to side with the vampires to stop the war, favoring the vampires who put aside their own wellbeing to save others from matters that do not concern them.

After the first war ended, the angels stayed on Earth due to the fact that both sides had still yet to have settle down from the war.  
And that's where the current timeline starts.  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Great War.

Not to be confused with the Great War (WW1) this war was between the vampires and angels that waged for over 500 years starting in the 14th century. 

When the angels first came to Earth to sign a covenant between the werewolves or vampires, it was the vampires they chose over the savage wolves who slaughtered them. The wolves felt betrayed when they were stronger and more powerful however just as compassionate and loyal as the vampires were. 

Wolves from the west whose hearts were filled with rage, killed an entire clan of vampires to set the smoldering flames of war ablaze. The wolves then pushed the allied forces of angels and vampires back to the borders of China in an attempt to drive them out of their last line of defense in London.

After the 500 years of senseless fighting, assassination attempts, and mass genocide on both sides, the current King of Wolves and Queen of Vampires signed a peace treaty. The Wolf King decreeing that in London where the peace treaty was signed, they will rebuild a society where both sides could live and coexist in harmony. 

Although the werewolves were reluctant to do so as the so called “betrayal” of angels and bloodshed were still heavy on their hearts, they felt it would be for the best given the last few battles were extremely favorable for the vampires. In one of the last witness accounts in the remaining battles, The King's army were taken and butchered like pigs in the slaughterhouse as result of their brash attempt to push past the border into China where the majority of the vampires live. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Next up, the Werewolves.

There are two types of werewolf, those who took the blood of Fenrir and those who get turned by the bite of the hound. 

Those that were bitten by the wolves are not as powerful as the first born. The first borne have the purest blood, the ones bitten by them have slightly muddied blood with the more apparent human blood in it. That being said, even these “second founding” of werewolves, are still capable of going against a strong and skilled vampire at full strength. Wolves are physically stronger, with higher endurance and durability than the Vampires they seek to kill. 

In this story, the King of the werewolves is one of the first few humans who took the blood of Fenrir to become a werewolf. Another one of the few who drank Fenrir’s blood is currently kept in the employ of a certain bar in London.

The werewolves are very feudal in their governing, as they originated in the northern west. They have formed various tribes and follow the rule of the first King, though there is often a lot of infighting between the tribes. Some of the tribes don't even follow the King’s laws to the letter, which has led to the rise of wolves that seeks to overthrow their leader.

With this new “patron” that the werewolves have aligned themselves with they have also formed a pact with the Demons ascended from Hell nearing the end of the first war. The wolves chose to exchange what was left of their humanistic soul for raw power as a form of demonic magic-- causing them to become savage beasts of the night. With their already extreme physical prowess, the enchantment enhances all of their senses and are immune to the purifying light emitted by angel wings.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Now for my beloved Vampires.

As with the werewolves, there are two types of Vampires. 

The Pure Bloods and the Half-bloods. 

Purebloods do not need to feed as often, are able to survive off droplets of blood and have a far greater control over their abilities. Their powers as purebloods are the inherited gifts by drinking the blood from the Queen of Vampires. 

The Half-bloods are humans who vampires have bitten and changed them. They are able to possess abilities from their latent vampire blood. However, they have less control over their abilities and it often leaves them in dangerous situations. Half-bloods tend to have a stronger want to feed, which could cause them to turn into wretched vampires when starved for a week.

Vampires emanated from the East, where the society is split into the three major denominations of the Orient: 

The Oceania based Vampires, are nomadic in nature often wandering around the world to see it for themselves. However these vampires do not press deep into the Werewolf territory and remain close to the border. 

The Vampires based in the Middle East and Europe live by the borders between the western world and the eastern world, they are more skilled martially than their brethren acting as the main force in case of war. 

The Asia based Vampires are isolationists, keeping to themselves within their own lands. As they’re not as adventurous or adamant as their brethren, they possess lethal assassination skills that are useful when needed. 

The rest of the vampires that are not part of any often live their lives away from them. They tend to not cause troubles for the major Orients as they would be executed accordingly. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Wretched.

The wretched are creatures that greed for blood and would attack any living being and feed on their blood to satisfy their thirst. Their appearance are that of a faint and sullen creature, almost like a walking skeleton. Eyes devoid of light and claws bloodied with the blood of their victims, most often humans and unprotected angels.

They can’t be reasoned with or contained for long, therefore it is up to cleaners in the employ of the noble vampire clans to deal with these disgraceful creatures.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

On to the Angels.

The angels are on a strict hierarchy based off mythology. I have no intentions of making this a religious, cultural or racial part of the story so fret not.

The Seraphim are the strongest and most powerful of angels, the Seven Heavenly Virtues are the next in line of the hierarchy. All angels obey the word of the Heavens and carry out their duties accordingly which led them to live amongst the Vampires on Earth.

The Virtues are to watch over humanity and guide them towards happiness in their life. Small blessing are placed upon the humans by the Virtues when they pray to the heavens. These blessings keep the humans safe from harm and the temptation of the Seven Sins, which constantly pull them towards sinful deeds.

The remaining angels making up the population in heaven and those resides on earth are just ordinary angels that help the Heavens and the higher angels with their duties. They also provide support for the vampires on earth, giving up their blood in turn for protection from the demons and werewolves.

Ps. there is no “God” in this world, only angels that live in the Heavens.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

The horrid Demons.

Demons cause misfortune and tragic events everywhere they tread, masking themselves through series of idioms upon on what would living beings in the mortal plane would say: 'bad streak of luck', 'jinxed', 'rotten luck'. They’re the cause of sinful acts as they tempt and curse living beings into those commitments in reflection to their corresponding sins: Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

However if an angel were present and managed to find a mortal that was recently cursed by a demon, they have an opportunity to cleanse their soul with an angelic power called “blessing”.

The whole purpose of demons being on earth is for them to reap the souls of the living, to curse and tempt humans to sin. They will stop at nothing to achieve their desires for control and chaos in the name of their demonic lords, the seven sins, even by means to creating a false sense of security to those that wish to make a contract for their forsaken power.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Veil.

A phenomenon that exists in this world, seeing a glimmer of light as you walk by someone is the cause of the veil. An innate magic of the supernatural, they can distort the view of those who are not inclined. 

Vampires can use it to change their appearances, making them appear how they wish to be seen by the humans. The angels use it to hide their wings from humans, stronger angels are able to hide their wings from other supernatural beings. 

However there are some humans who can see through the Veil, if they have been touched by an angel or been saved by one. Though they’ll only be able to see the wings of the angel that they had come into contact with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all that I have planned for now in terms of the world this story is based in. Hopefully you found this interesting and that it helped you understand more about this world. 
> 
> Blood Stained Feathers will continue for quite a while longer, I have much planned for this story and I hope you’ll be joining me for the journey. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you angiecollective for helping with the demon’s description, spell checking and beta reading this chapter. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading, see you next chapter.


End file.
